Talk:Season 3/@comment-26114304-20190812155540/@comment-26114304-20190814171359
Considering how Boxman says PV "should've drawn reveal out more for at least another season" in Big Reveal it seems the crew is aware they're rushing the plot this season and snuck a joke about it in there, but of course they're not gonna flat out say "yes we are indeed rushing the plot this season" bc they don't want to disappoint the fans Speaking of which, I do have a problem with how the whole PV=LB=KO's dad reveal was handled in the show, there should've been more episodes about this plot point and gradually build things up to the reveal idk how to word this better with more hints about their identity/connection, but PV/LB (and SF for that matter) hardly appeared throughout the series and KO's dad was very rarely mentioned, so when the reveal happened it just fell flat and wasn't really satisfying (even though I was a huge fan of that theory) it just felt like it was hurriedly tossed at us bc they were running out of eps but they still had to do the reveal before the end of the show somehow (for comparison I think SU handled the RQ=PD reveal better though to be fair they do have a lot more seasons/eps) Also there are so many loose ends that haven't tied up (just off the top of my head): SF (yes I know there's an upcoming ep about him), the nature/origin of KO's Turbo powers (it's likely he inherited it from PV/LB but we don't know that for sure), the whole subconscious thing, Fink's Turbo collar, Mr. Logic (some kind of closure between him and Boxman, and the identity of Logic's grandpa who may or may not be Boxman's dad), Fink and PV's strained relationship, other characters finding about PV=LB=KO's dad, Dr. Weakpoint, the true origin of the plaza/Plazamo, President of the Universe and his mission to Gar, the true cause of KO's level 100 glitch, That One Jethro, KO Rad and Enid still being were-animals, the nature of glorbs, the bio chip (Boxman Jr's head survived so the chip inside could've survived as well, and even if it didn't PV could always make more), probably the goo clone stuff (only adding this bc there are other people who think this might be important), the green glorb-power-up thing by Chip Damage during POINT Prep arc (or does it not matter anymore now that Foxtail is redeemed?), the new Wisdom teacher of POINT Prep now that Dr. Greyman is retired, the nature of those orbs made by LB, whether LB, Greyman, etc. can get their powers back or not, and anything else I might've missed Yet there are only 7 episodes left in the series (I know one of them is a half hour special but that's still not enough eps) So they have to either resolve all these plot points within those 7 eps, which is Bad, or they have to abandon most of them and focus majorly on the more "important" plot (probably the TKO stuff) which is... also Bad I don't really blame the crew though, I doubt they actually expected CN to end the show this early considering how they paced the plot in the previous 2 seasons and made a lot of filler eps (which I really enjoyed btw! They were a lot of fun for the most part and I hope I didn't give the impression that I hated them lol), I would've actually liked the slow pace of the story if it wasn't for CN forcing the show to a stop now EDIT Added a few more "loose ends" bc I just remembered them